


Los Saiyajin De La Tierra

by Ichigo_D



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, Goku has a big sistar, Minor Bulma Briefs/Yamcha, Saiyan Chi-Chi (Dragon Ball), Smart Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Son Gohan Sr. lives
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29167077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ichigo_D/pseuds/Ichigo_D
Summary: ¿Y si Kakaroto no fuera el único Saiyajin en llegar a la tierra? Pero si también hace años ya había llegado alguien más de su raza a la tierra y tuviera una hija.O en el que Goku tiene una hermana mayor que viaja con él y lo cría con la ayuda del abuelo Gohan, y en el que Chi-chi es mitad Saiyan y se une a ellos en sus aventuras.
Relationships: Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Son Goku (Dragon Ball) & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Los Saiyajin De La Tierra

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Sean Bienvenidos a mi primer historia de Dragon Ball!
> 
> Espero llegue a ser de su agrado, como aparece en el resumen Goku tendrá una hermana mayor, la cual en si no va a pelear mucho ya que su único interés es que su hermano sea fuerte, por lo que tratare de que sea lo más parecido al canon, aunque con el tiempo se va a alejar bastante pero eso ya será más en cuanto entre en Dragon Ball Z, ya que en si quiero agregar más Saiyan's.
> 
> La decisión de que Chichi sea mitad Saiyan no fue mía, una amiga lo sugirió pero no quiere que sea una peleadora todo el tiempo sino que sea una combinación de su personalidad del canon pero que ama más las peleas, no se si me doy a explicar.
> 
> Si llegan a tener alguna sugerencia no duden dejarla en los comentarios.
> 
> Y sin nada más que decir les dejo con la historia.

Lo primero que vio al abrir sus ojos fue el cielo azul, no sintió el momento del aterrizaje, su cuerpo apenas lo podía mover, las múltiples heridas que poseía su cuerpo ya no sangraban pero durante el viaje perdió mucha sangre. Necesitaba moverse y encontrar a su hermano menor antes de que hiciera un desastre, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban logro salir de su capsula con mucha dificultad, un suspiro tembloroso logro escapar de sus labios.

' _Maldición, pensé que la animación suspendida me ayudaría a curarme pero no fue así'_

" _Kakaroto"._ Hablo con todas las fuerzas, la garganta le ardía, no recordaba la última vez que bebió agua y quizás cuanto tiempo duro el viaje. Si no se movía luego y buscaba a su hermano, lo necesitaba cuanto antes mejor.

No muy lejos de ella se abría otra capsula, en ella se encontraba un pequeño niño de no más de tres años de edad, miraba a todas partes en busca de algo, lo último que recordaba era a sus padres hablando con él, el cómo su madre le decía que si su padre estaba equivocado en lo que sea, no lo recordaba bien, los irían a buscar, que no debía mirar la luna por mucho tiempo, que le dirían a su hermano mayor sobre esto y que debía de cuidar de su hermana mayor.

' _¿Hermana mayor?'._ Pensó para sí mismo, lentamente salió de su capsula, apenas se podía mantener en pie, nunca antes había caminado ya que la mayor parte de su corta vida la paso en la incubadora, muy pocas veces los sacaron de ahí.

Escucho como alguien decía su nombre, reconocía esa voz, puede que no le diera un rostro a la voz que lo llamaba, pero recordaba el cómo alguien siempre le hablaba aparte de su madre, su hermana mayor, Berit.

" _Kakaroto, ¿Me escuchas?"._ Apenas era como un susurro pero aun así la lograba escuchar. Empezó a arrastrase necesitaba llegar a ella, no sabía muy bien lo que sucedió para que sus padres lo mandaran a otro planeta pero de seguro su hermana lo sabría.

Sin que ninguno de los dos niños pequeños se percatara un anciano se encontraba viendo todo desde la lejanía preguntándose quienes eran, podía ver desde ahí a la niña cubierta de sangre, parecía que estaba por desmayarse o posiblemente morir si no se le trataba a tiempo, el niño era pequeño, lo veía arrastrarse hasta la chica.

' _¿Eso es una cola?'._

Berit, gracias a su audición podía escuchar el cómo alguien se acercaba, esperaba que fuera su hermano menor y no una persona cualquiera o un monstruo, no tenía las energías suficientes para lidiar con aquello.

" _Kakaroto, si eres tu promete que te vas a comportar y no harás ningún desastre, no estamos aquí para destruir el planeta"._

Kakaroto escucho lo que decía su hermana, estaba llegando donde ella, necesitaba verla, casi no entendía lo que le estaba diciendo, era muy bajo pero logro comprenderlo.

La chica lo pudo ver, su hermano menor estaba a salvo, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios antes de caer inconsciente.

El niño vio el cómo su hermana mayor cerraba los ojos mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa, no le importo el que no supiera caminar, se arrastró aún más rápido para llegar a su lado.

"¿Necesitas ayuda?". Una voz hablo detrás de él por lo que giro su cuerpo para ver a un anciano no muy alto, no se veía como un gran peligro, inconscientemente se colocó en una pose de pelea, nunca antes había peleado pero tenía como alguna especie de recuerdos.

Sin dudar corrió por instinto hasta el anciano para empezar a propinarle varios golpes todos por instinto, varias imágenes pasaron por su mente, la gran mayoría eran poses de peleas y formas de golpear por lo que las seguía sin dudarlo. Gohan se sorprendió un poco por las acciones del menor, hace solo unos minutos atrás apenas podía caminar y ahora se encontraba dándole varios golpes, logro esquivar la gran mayoría de ellos, pero los que lograban golpearlo lo hicieron con la fuerza que un niño pequeño como él no debería de poseer, si el chico recibiera el entrenamiento necesario podría ser bastante fuerte.

"Tranquilo chico, no les quiero hacer daño a ninguno de los dos, la chica ahí si no recibe algún tipo de tratamiento puede morir".

Kakaroto detuvo todo lo que estaba haciendo al escuchar lo último dicho por el anciano, no comprendía el cómo entendía ese idioma, no recordaba haberlo aprendido antes pero era como si lo supiera desde siempre, por eso se asustó con lo dicho, no podía perder a su hermana, era su única familia con él en este momento no la podía perder y si el anciano tenía la razón su hermana mayor podría morir.

Al ver que no hacía nada se acercó a la chica, comprobó su respiración, estaba respirando con normalidad como si estuviera durmiendo, vio sus heridas, la gran mayoría estaban cubiertas de sangre seca, lo más grave parecía una pérdida de sangre, de seguro tubo moretones pero ya no se notaban. Suspiro con alivio, se veía peor de lo que era, no iba a ser necesario llevarla a la ciudad para que la atendieran en el hospital. Cargo a la chica en sus brazos, sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente al sentir su peso, no se veía tan delgada pero casi no pesaba.

"Sígueme chico".

Con eso dicho salió del cráter formado por esa especie de nave espacial, estaba más que claro que ambos niños eran extraterrestres si las colas que poseían eran una indicación de aquello, quizás cuanto tiempo pasaron en el espació antes de llegar a la tierra, ya tendría tiempo en el futuro para saber la historia de ambos niños.

Caminaron por cerca de una hora, Gohan estaba seguro que si no fuera por el menor se hubiera demorado mucho menos en el viaje hasta su pequeña casa, nuevamente el chico lo tomo por sorpresa, volvía a actuar como al principio, apenas se podía mantener en pie, cada vez más estos chicos estaban llenos de misterios.

Lo primero que hizo al llegar a su hogar fue ver mucho mejor la heridas de la chica, se percató de que tenía algunos huesos rotos, con todo el cuidado que pudo aplicar le quito la ropa que vestía, era una especie de vestido en forma de armadura, para ser una niña pequeña ya poseía varios músculos, no estaban muy marcados pero se notaban, limpio todas sus heridas y vendo algunas, le coloco una de sus camisetas antiguas.

Kakaroto apenas llego a donde lo llevaba el anciano se derrumbó en el suelo, se estaba quedando sin energías, no había comido hace mucho tiempo, y la 'pelea' que tuvo con el anciano lo agoto al igual que esa larga 'caminata', su estomagó le pedía algo de comida pero no había nada a la vista como para comer.

Al niño le perecieron horas mientras miraba de lejos a su hermana ser tratada por el señor, no sabía porque estaba siendo amables con ellos cuando él lo había golpeado (nunca admitiría el que el anciano logro evitar la mayoría de sus golpes). Gohan al terminar con la chica se fijó en el chico el cual se había quedado dormido en la puerta de casa, lo cargo hasta dejarlo en el futón junto a la niña, inconscientemente la cola de la niña se enrollo en el cuerpo del menor.

* * *

Unas horas después el menor despertó por el olor a comida, sin pensarlo se levantó mientras de su boca caía un poco de saliva, se subió a la mesa de un salto y empezó a devorar la comida asustando un poco a Gohan quien estaba terminando su comida.

"¡Hey, tú!, cálmate y come lentamente". Un suspiro escapo de sus labios mientras veía como el niño comía. "No tengo ni idea quienes son, pero eres increíblemente fuerte para ser un niño tan pequeño ni quiero imaginar cómo será de fuerte la chica, puede haber sido realmente peligroso si yo no fuera un experto en las artes marciales". Hizo una pequeña mueca al sentir como le caían algunas migas de comida. "¿No te han enseñado modales?, si no tienen donde ir se pueden quedar aquí conmigo, les puedo enseñar un par de cosas"

Kakaroto termino de comer y soltó un eructo mientras sonreía, esa comida realmente estaba muy sabrosa, no es que tuviera mucha experiencia con las comidas de todas formas. Por fin le dedico una mirada al anciano, escucho todo lo que le había dicho pero no sabía cómo responder a aquello, no podía hablar bien con suerte podía decir algunas palabras y con dificultad.

"No sé cuál es tu nombre, así que te daré un nombre al igual que a tu hermana, te llamare Goku y ella se llamara Kako, por cierto me llamo Gohan".

"B-Be-Berit". Susurro con dificultad mientras señalaba la figura dormida de su hermana para luego ir a su lado.

Gohan dio una sonrisa de lado antes la escena, el ahora llamado Goku, hace solo un par de horas con mucho esfuerzo lograba caminar y ahora podía hacerlo mucho mejor, sin duda estos chicos no dejarían de sorprenderlo, también se percató de que no hablaba y que con solo decir el nombre de la que creía era su hermana se le dificulto.

* * *

Había pasado una semana y Gohan no dejaba de sorprenderse con el pequeño Goku, sin duda tenia demasiada energía, finalmente había aprendido a caminar correctamente, y ahora la gran parte del tiempo salía con él a caminar para gastar toda esa energía, hoy no era diferente, el menor corría por todo el lugar, esta vez lo llevo a un lado más alejado cerca de unas cascadas.

"Goku, tienes que tener cuidado, aquí es algo peligroso". Advirtió el anciano al ver como el niño corría por todas partes emocionado con todo lo que estaba a su alrededor.

Gohan estaba buscando algunas plantas medicinales que habían por esa zona, las necesitaba para Kako quien despertó algunas veces solo unos segundos para beber algo de agua, lamentablemente hubo dos días en los cuales sufrió un poco de fiebre. Estuvo tentado varias veces a llamar a un médico del pueblo más cercano para que viera a la niña pero sin duda ella era una guerrera porque no se rindió y mejoro, lamentablemente aun no despertaba lo cual lo mantenía un poco preocupado.

Al estar buscando esas plantas medicinales no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba realizando Kakaroto, el cual no perdió el tiempo y se acercó a las cascadas fascinado con lo que estaba viendo, con lo poco que recordaba de su planeta sin duda era muy diferente por lo que todo llamaba su atención, lentamente se fue acercando a la orilla para poder ver el fondo de la cascada. Lo siguiente que supo lo que estaba sucediendo es que se encontraba cayendo de la cascada por lo que soltó un grito de miedo.

"¡Goku!". Gohan grito al ver el cómo su nieto caía, no podía hacer nada, se maldecía en su mente por lo que estaba sucediendo, sabia que no podía descuidar al niño por lo curioso que solía ser con las cosas que le rodeaban y ahí él iba y lo descuidaba. La escena pasaba a cámara lenta ante sus ojos, se sentía impotente de seguro el niño podía morir desde esa altura y él no lo podía ayudar, cerro sus ojos para no ver lo que iba a suceder.

De la nada escucho otro grito diciendo 'Kakaroto' y el cómo alguien pasaba volando a su lado a toda velocidad, abrió sus ojos para ver como la chica que debería estar descansando en su casa se encontraba flotando mientras sostenía al menor que no dejaba de llorar, definitivamente los niños serian su muerte.

Berit, despertó en un lugar que vagamente registraba en su memoria, gracias a su audición logro captar la voz de la persona que cuidaba de ella y su hermano menor, a veces lo sentía hablarle mientras le atendía, también registro el cómo su hermano paseaba por el lugar o trataba de hablar, eso logro que descansara tranquila al saber que estaban a salvo.

Tomo asiento en el futón buscando al anciano (o eso suponía ella al escuchar su voz) y a su hermano pero ninguno se encontraba a la vista, se levantó con cuidado sintiéndose mucho mejor, igual el cómo había logrado aumentar su Ki gracias al Zenkai, la última vez que midió su Ki estaba por los 700 de poder, ahora sería entre 725 o un poco más no estaba segura de eso y no lo podría saber nunca sin un rastreador.

Camino fuera de la pequeña casa en busca de alguien, olfateo el aire para ver por donde se pudieron ir, solo necesitaba sentir el aroma de ambos donde estuviera mucho más fuerte, otra vez agradecía a la Diosa Serene por sus sentidos mejorados que provenían de su raza, sin duda eran de gran ayuda para los momentos así, tendría que buscar la forma de sentir el Ki de las personas sin necesidad del rastreador que poseía anteriormente, tal vez podría estudiar la tecnología de este planeta y poder crear el suyo propio, aunque había oído historias de otros planetas que podían sentir el Ki sin necesidad de un dispositivo, nunca nadie lo comprobó ya que solo lo tomaron como historias sin sentido.

Su línea de pensamientos fue cortado al igual que sus pasos al escuchar voces a la lejanía de donde se encontraba, tal vez se estaba acercando a ellos por lo que acelero pero esta vez optando por volar para poder llegar mucho más rápido, al estar llegando vio el cómo su hermano se caía de esa montaña.

" _¡KAKAROTO!"._ Grito presa del pánico mientras de la nada una fuerza se apodero de ella provocando que su vuelo se acelerara logrando pasar por el lado del anciano que debería estar cuidando de su hermano, escuchaba el llanto de su hermano y lo logro atrapar antes de que lograra golpear su cabeza con una piedra. " _Tranquilo cachorro, aquí estoy yo, ya estas a salvo"._ Susurro tratando de reconfortar a Kakaroto quien dejo de llorar lentamente al sentir a su hermana quien lo mantenía firmemente en sus brazos al igual que su cola agarraba la de él.

Gohan había caído de rodillas mientras miraba la escena, sentía que podía llorar en cualquier momento, espero ahí mientras Berit continuaba reconfortando a su hermano menor con pequeños susurros y besos en su cabello, para Son Gohan hubiera sido una bonita escena sino fuera por lo que sucedió hace solo unos minutos.

"Lo siento Goku, no te debí haber apartado la mirada de ti". Hablo con el chico cuando ambos niños estaban sentados en el suelo. "Lo siento mucho por no cuidar bien de él". Ahora se disculpó con la chica.

"No se preocupe señor…".

"Gohan querida, Son Gohan".

"Señor Gohan, ese golpe no hubiera matado a Kakaroto pero si le hubiera afectado en algo". Berit le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora al anciano. "Yo debería de disculparme por dejarle tanto trabajo a usted cuando especialmente no sabe quiénes somos pero aun así cuido de nosotros, sé que le debo una explicación, se la daré pero será mejor ir a su casa".

Caminaron lentamente hasta el hogar de Gohan mientras Berit tarareaba una canción Saiyan que solía cantar su madre para ella o sus hermanos, eso logro calmar completamente a Goku quien se fue quedando dormido lentamente en los brazos de su hermana mayor.

"Me llamo Berit, y con Kakaroto pertenecemos a la raza Sayajin pertenecientes del planeta Vegeta el cual posiblemente fue destruido por el emperador Freezer el cual contrato a nuestra raza para trabajar bajo su mando como su mayor fuerza de combate, en si nosotros vivimos de ello, no se los detalles por qué lo llevo a masacrar a nuestra raza por lo que nuestros padres decidieron mandarnos a este planeta a escondidas de todos para protegernos de Freezer". Sus ojos nunca apartaron la mirada de la mesa mientras sus manos se apretaban en puños tratando de mantener sus emociones controladas. "Supongo que eso es un pequeño resumen de nuestra historia".

Gohan tenía muchas preguntas pero prefirió callar, sin duda estaba sufriendo por aquello sin saber si toda su raza seguía viva o fueron asesinados por la persona a la cual trabajaban.

"¿Puedo saber qué edad tienen respectivamente?".

"Claro, Kakaroto tiene tres años de edad, aunque sé que se debe de preguntar por qué actúa como si fuera un bebé en algunos momentos, yo tengo seis años"

"Tienes razón, desde que los encontré el pequeño Goku tiene momentos de comportarse como debería ser a su edad, había otros momentos como si fuese mayor y otras como si fuese un bebé".

"Bueno eso se debe a que a los niños hasta la edad de tres años se nos coloca en incubadoras llenas de un líquido el cual nos permite vivir tranquilamente hay momentos en los que se nos saca y nos conectan unos cables por el cuerpo y cerebro donde nos muestran imágenes de poses de peleas, la historia y las costumbres de nuestra raza, se nos enseñan muchas cosas también, como es nuestra lengua, y muchas otras cosas importantes en las cuales podría demorar bastante explicando cada una. Por eso Kakaroto o Goku como lo llamas no sabía caminar y no sabe hablar".

"Ya veo, son muchas cosas para asimilar, ¿Hay algo más que deba de saber?"

"Si, es que si miramos la luna llena nos transformamos en una especie de mono gigante llamado Ozaru"

"Creo que es suficiente charla por hoy, como ya dije son muchas cosas para analizar para mí y supongo que debes de estar hambrienta por todo el tiempo que has pasado sin comer"

* * *

Y así fue como Gohan gano oficialmente gano a dos nietos a los cuales empezó a criar con todo lo que tenía pero sin duda alguna ambos niños lo seguían sorprendiendo, eran muy inteligentes aunque después Kako o Berit le explico que como eran de una raza de guerreros también tenían que ser inteligentes para aprender nuevos idiomas y otras cosas con respecto a las razas que conocían y que ella era aún más inteligente ya que había sido seleccionada para casarse con alguien muy importante de su raza y era completamente obligatorio saber de todo tipo de cosas para ayudar al progreso de la gente del planeta, nunca le explico a grandes detalles aquello y nunca le pregunto ya que siempre le incomodaba ese tema.

Goku a la edad de diez años ya estaba empezando la secundaría mientras que Kako estaba terminando la preparatoria, sin duda estaba orgulloso de ellos por todo lo que hacían por él en especial la niña quien desde que empezaron a vivir en su casa ayudo con todo lo posible para ayudar con el dinero, la entreno en todo lo que pudo con su conocimiento en las artes marciales y le explico del torneo que se realizaba cada tres años en el cual no dudo en participar al saber la cantidad del dinero que daban como premio.

Lo que nadie esperaba es que pronto la vida de los tres cambiaria para siempre, en especial la de los dos Saiyajines.

**Author's Note:**

> Se bien que antes los torneos se realizaban cada cinco años pero yo decidí mantenerlos cada tres años para que así Berit o Kako participara un poco más.
> 
> Otra cosa que quiero agregar, aunque se hará más evidente para cuando sea ya Dragon Ball Z, es que Vegeta tenía que contraer matrimonio con tres chicas, una de la clase alta, otra de la clase media y por ultimo alguien de la clase baja, y supongo que ya saben quien es la chica de clase baja.  
> Por lo tanto Vegeta nació del matrimonio de su padre con una hembra de clase alta, y Tarble nació del matrimonio de su padre con la hembra de clase baja, así que en el futuro esperen a un hermano o hermana de ellos.
> 
> Espero les haya gustado el capítulo, nos vemos pronto.


End file.
